You're Still You
by melody425
Summary: A GSR songfic done to Josh Groban's You're Still You from Sara's perspective. Set after Grissom has returned from his sabbatical. Please review! I do not own any of the CSI characters, Josh Groban's songs, or any other affiliations.


"_You're Still You"- Josh Groban_

_Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you_

From the first time I saw you in that dark auditorium, I was captivated by you. You had a light radiate around you when you spoke, that told me you were a man that not only loved his work, but was passionate about it. I felt like we had a connection. The only question in my mind was, "Could you possibly become passionate about me?"

When you called me to come to Vegas, I made a pledge to be in your presence as often as I could and to cherish every moment with you. I studied your face, your body, your movements, and your touch. I mastered in reading your mind by the way you acted and looked. You became my own little play that I could sit and watch over and over again. You were the only play that I wanted to watch. I had several offers in my first moments in Vegas, but I only wanted you. _  
_

_  
I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you_

You knew I idolized you. That's why you never fully apologized when you would hurt me because you knew I would automatically forgive you. You also knew that I loved you every since I first met you. That's why you knew I would come to Vegas and you could always rely on me to do any task as long as you were the one who told me to do it.

When you took your leave of absence, I was so scared. So scared, that I was the one who drove you away, but when you returned that thought quickly vanished from my mind. You came back as the same person, only better. You loved your work more, loved life more and best of all, loved me more. _  
_

_  
You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything_

_One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you_

Before you even decided to leave, I knew something was wrong. You were burning-out. No one ever thought it would happen to you, they all, myself included, thought that if anyone would burn-out, it would be me. I could tell the cases were getting harder and longer for you. Every death seemed to kill a little piece of you inside, and even when I tried to fix it, it would simply break again.

Just before you left, you took me in your arms and reiterated what you had told me over and over again, that this wasn't my doing and that you would still love me when you returned. Since it was our last few minutes together for a month, I raised my head and nodded, so you would smile at me. Inside though, your words didn't penetrate for a long time. Actually, I didn't believe them as truth until that day you returned, where in front of all our co-workers and superiors, you kissed me. You held me in your arms, swung me around, and told me how much you loved me. You held no shame in the fact that I was your girlfriend and also your employee. I loved that moment.

_  
I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through_

Now everything has changed. I still forgive you easily, but you always apologize several times when you hurt me and the hurt you inflict on me is so much less than it used to be.

You are always in my thoughts no matter what. I know I am in yours as well. I know your biggest fear is what I'll do when you're gone for good, but I know the answer. I will sit in our house that we shared together and remember all of the amazing times we had together, but I will also remember all of the obstacles we overcame together because those are what really made us strong. _  
_

_  
And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you_

You knew of my past. You knew of the pain and suffering I had endured. I had never thought that I would find someone who cared for me.

When I met you, I instantly loved you, but what surprised me the most after all those years, was that you had always loved me too.

I now know that we will spend the rest of our lives together and the relationship we have, the bonds we hold, and the love that we share, will never change.


End file.
